Is This Reality or Am I Dreaming?
by kira66
Summary: When Daniel opened his front door at seven in the morning he never expected the man on the doorstep to change his life, but he did. Now he has to deal with his already hectic life becoming more hectic when he finds out he isn't an only child after all.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Daniel Jackson expected to see on his doorstep, when he irritably yanked his door open, at seven o''clock in the morning was man in a suit. Shielding his eyes from the early morning sun, he gave the man and his expensive, yet bland, suit, a once over. "Can I help you with something?" He dropped the hand that he had used to shield his eyes and pulled the belt on his robe tighter.

"Daniel Jackson?" The mans voice matched his suit, bland and monotone.

"Yup, that's me." For a brief moment Daniel thought about calling Sam or Cameron but quickly dismissed the idea when the man produced a badge.

"My name is Rory Harrison and I'm with the FBI." He closed the case the held his badge and replaced it in an inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"FBI?" The thought to call his friends had reentered his mind but again he dismissed it. After all, he didn't know what the man wanted and he was sure that he hadn't done anything to catch their attention; he was hardly on Earth. "What can I do for you?"

Agent Harrison cleared his throat. "Would it be possible for us to speak inside? What I have to tell you is not something to be discussed on a doorstep."

Daniel mentally slapped himself for not inviting him in earlier. "My manners seem to be on vacation, please come in." He stepped out of the doorway to let the older man enter then closed the door behind him. With a glance up the stairs, he lead the man into the living room, and prayed that his wife was still asleep. He motioned towards the large, beige, couch and sat in a nearby matching chair.

"Nice house you have here." The FBI Agent observed the many artifacts sitting around the living room. "You're an archaeologist?"" He questioned as he brought his wondering eyes back to the man in the chair.

"I am." Daniel answered simply and shifted, nervously, in the chair. He couldn't help but wonder why the FBI Agent was making small talk instead of telling him the reason he was here.

"Is there much demand for an archaeologist in Colorado Springs?" The Agent inquired.

A thin smile appeared on Daniels' lips. "Not really but I have other skills. With all due respect, why are you here? You said what you had to tell me couldn't be discussed on my doorstep?" He hoped to guide the man back to the reason of his _visit_.

Before the man could answer a crash and a dog barking excitedly interrupted him. "Is there someone else here?" Agent Harrison asked.

Clearing his throat, Daniel nodded. "My wife."

"Wife?" The FBI Agent asked with a raised eyebrow. All the reports on this man had said that he was a loner and very dedicated to his work. But from what he was hearing and seeing, those reports were wrong.

"Yes, my wife. She isn't a morning person." Daniel explained while trying to quash his rising frustration.

"I see." Rory Harrison sat back on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. "I'm here unofficially. My superiors would have my badge if they found out that I have been in contact with you."

"Daniel?" A female voice called from the top of the stairs. "Don't you earth people ever sleep past seven in the morning?" The voice mumbled irritably as footsteps descended the stairs.

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. Of course she'd have to wake up in a talkative mood. He gave the FBI Agent a small smile. "Did I mention that she's seven months pregnant and very grouchy in the mornings?" He turned towards the doorway of the living room. "Vala dear, we have _company."_ He stressed the word company hoping she'd get the drift and go back upstairs or at least be on her very best _earth_ behavior.

"Company?" The voice, now known to be Vala, was getting closer. "Is it another of those vaccine salesmen?" Excitement was creeping into her voice and all traces of grumpiness had disappeared.

"Just ignore her. Pregnancy makes women say and do all kinds of crazy things. The other day I caught her dressing our dog, Ramses, in a dress she bought at the local boutique." Daniel whispered to the FBI Agent who now looked amused.

"Vaccine salesmen?" The FBI Agent asked while fighting the smile that threatened to form on his lips. Oh yes, those reports were definitely wrong.

"She means Vacuum salesmen. One stopped by last week while I was at work, did you that door to door salesmen still existed? Anyways, she's talked about nothing else since. Seems she's fallen in love with the Hoover 360 and wants one." Daniel grumbled failing to mention that the sweeper was over three hundred dollars and that was the only reason she wanted it.

The FBI Agent cleared his throat again. "I see." He really was trying to make small talk because he didn''t know how the younger man would react to the seemingly impossible news he was here to deliver. "Well, I guess it would do neither of us any good if I keep putting off the inevitable." He glanced towards the doorway as Vala appeared. He took a minute to observe the newcomer, as she slid into a chair that sat opposite her husbands, before turning his attention back to the reason why he was here. "What I am about to tell you is going to be hard to believe but I assure you that it is the truth." He hesitated for continuing. "Twenty-eight years ago I was fresh out of Quantico and being handed my very first assignment. It involved a man and his wife who were just being placed into the witness protection program. It was a rather unique assignment since they wouldn't go willingly. They refused to leave their lives and their young son. So it was up to me to _kill _them so they could be relocated. And I did as ordered. I staged a believable accident that took both their lives and left their child an orphan. It had been decided that the boy wouldn't go with his parents. Making children disappear without attracting attention is time consuming and almost impossible. So my superiors were in charge of placing the boy with his maternal grandfather. I was young and naive and I actually believed that they would see to the boys well-being." He took a shuttering breath.

Daniel blinked and reached across the small end table to take Vala's hand within his own. He gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to the FBI Agent and his story. "That''s all interesting but what does it have to do with me?"

Agent Rory Harrison tightened his lips into a straight line before continuing. "I had no details on the couple just that they were to be placed into the program. No questions were to be asked until things were settled. Part of the assignment and the reason why I was given it, was that they needed a handler to make sure they didn't try to make contact with anybody from their former lives. I had no family or friends so I was the prime candidate, I wouldn't be missed if I suddenly disappeared for a long stretch of time. We ended up in Boulder, here in Colorado, for a short time before being moved to a small town in California called Sunnydale. I moved in a couple of blocks away from the Harris' and took on the role of Anthony's older brother. They were angry at first but as time passed they grew to understand that it was necessary for their safety and the safety of their son. Up until two years ago we were ignorant to what had really happened. The simple truth of the matter was that we were forgotten. Fifteen years prior a man named Saadi Kaveen had been arrested and convicted of weapons smuggling. This man was the reason why Anthony and Jessica was sent into the program to begin with. He had been caught and nobody informed us. It was business as usual until, like I said, two years ago. Jessica was watching the news and she saw you. She came to me and demanded that I contact Washington and see if any progress had been made on the case. Well I did and that's when I found out that the case had been closed. It's taken a year and a half for all loose ends to be tied up and the case to be opened and reclosed again. It's taken that long for Anthony and Jessica Harris to adjust to becoming Melburn and Claire Jackson again. I am here as a favor to them. I am here to tell you that your parents are alive and wish to see you." He fell silent as his story ended. Then he waited for the information to sink in and the explosion to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Vala was the first to break the stretching silence. "Daniel, I thought your parents are...?" She was interrupted before she could fully ask the question.

"They are!" Daniel stood and headed over to the fireplace, eyes focused on the mantle and the pictures that covered it. His eyes roamed over the many different pictures. Some were of him, Jack, Sam and Teal'c. Others were of him, Sam, Teal'c and Cameron. There was one taken two weeks before Janet was killed, she had thrown Sam a surprise party and everyone was invited, even Cassie managed to make it, the picture showed happier times. There was even a picture of Sam and her year old daughter, Daniel's Goddaughter, Kelsey. And finally there was a Jackson family portrait done just three months ago. He lingered on the picture of his family before turning back to his wife. "I have to get ready I have a plane to catch in two hours. Please see that Agent Harrison finds the door." And with that said he exited the living room and started up the stairs.

"Daniel..." Vala called after her retreating husband. She continued once she heard him stop on the stairs. "...Remember you have to get Aldea up. You've got to drop her off at kiddie prison so she can be brainwashed into singing the DGF song."

Daniel continued up the stairs but before stepping into the master-bedroom he called down the stairs. "It's called _daycare_ not _kiddie prison_ and she'll be_ taught _the _ABC _song." He entered the room and shut the door.

Vala gave the man sitting across from her a charming smile. "The door is that way." She used her thumb to point towards the front door. She had no desire to move from her chair. "Don't let it hit you in the bum on your way out." She just loved Earth sayings, they were always so colorful and fit her personality perfectly.

The Agent frowned. He had expected more of an emotional response from Daniel. Once he got back to Washington he was going to have to throw all the reports away and start over .Obviously whoever gathered the information prior didn't do their job because nothing from the reports fit the man that had just left the room. "I can't just leave, Mrs. Jackson. His parents are expecting me to return with an answer. And I owe it to them to pursue your husband until he gives me one." He wasn't moving from the couch until he got what he came for. "I'll become his shadow if I have to."

A smirk appeared on Vala's lips. "Mm, fancy being arrested, do you?" At seeing his blank look, she continued. "My husband is kindest, caringest and the gentlest man I have ever known. But he'll only take so much of your presence before he calls one of his _very _important friends and has you arrested or maybe killed. Depending on his mood."

"Who am I having killed?" Daniel stepped back into the room. He had changed from his pajama's and robe into black dress pants, a blue button down dress shirt and a matching blue tie. His black suit jacket was draped over one arm and a folder was under it and in the other was a little girl who looked to be a year old. "I thought I asked you to show Agent Harrison out?"

Agent Harrison wasn't sure if Daniel's wife was joking or not. Before he could inquire Daniel appeared again and this time he wasn't alone. "I'm not going anywhere until you give me an answer."

Daniel rolled his eyes which made Aldea hid her face in his neck and giggle. He leaned down and sat the toddler on her feet. "Go give mommy a kiss and tell her bye." He smiled, fondly, as his daughter toddled over to her mother and began to babble to her. His smile faded as he turned to look at the man that was now becoming a thorn in his side. "Listen _Agent_ Harrison, your story is very interesting. Maybe you could get a television deal out of it? But I'm a very busy man and..." He glanced at her watch. "And I'm running late. I have a very important meeting with the President that requires my full attention and focus. I can't do that if I think you're here bothering my pregnant wife, understand?" He prayed the man had enough sense to just leave.

"President? Of the United States?" The FBI Agent gave Daniel an unbelieving look. What did an archeologist have to meet with the President about?

Sighing, Daniel sat his folder onto a nearby coffee table and laid his suit jacket over top then removed his cellphone from his pants pocket, moved over to the fireplace again, and hit speed dial. After a few rings someone answered on the other end:

_Daniel -"Jack, it's Daniel."_

_Jack - "Daniel who?"_

_Daniel - "The only Daniel that you know!"_

_Jack - "The Daniel that is suppose to be boarding a plane at Area 51 in half and hour and is obviously late and had better have a really good reason why?"_

_Daniel - "Yes and I do have a good reason. There is a man, claiming to be an FBI Agent, sitting in my living room refusing to leave. I''m can''t leave until he leaves. Can you help me out?"_

_Jack - "I'll send Ferretti over. He owes me a favor. And I'll call Area 51 and tell them to delay take off for an hour. And I'll call Sarah and tell her Dea is going to be late for her first day of daycare."_

_Daniel - "Thanks Jack, I owe you one."_

_Jack - "Yes, you do. I think Jack is a wonderful name for a baby. So is Jonathan."_

"_Goodbye Jack."_ Daniel placed the phone back into pocket and turned away from the fireplace. "He wants us to name the baby Jack." A smile was tugging on the corners of his mouth. He was happy that Jack was back commanding the SGC. He came back, six months ago, when General Landry was declared MIA after going offworld to help SG-9 with diplomatic negotiations with the Pern Alliance.

Vala looked up from zipping Aldea's jacket. "I am not naming my child Jack Jackson. He would be teased by the entire galaxy.""She turned her attention back to her daughter. "I want you to be a good girl for Sarah or else your Uncle Jack will yell at mommy and daddy for raising you with no respect for old people." She smoothed down her black hair and kissed her forehead. "Is he coming over?" She had heard some of his conversation. Her eyes darted to the silently observing man on the couch then back to the husband.

"He can't just leave, you know that. He's sending Ferretti." Daniel eyed his watch again and shoved his hands into his pockets. Awkward silence settled over the living room. Now it was his turn to observe. Nine years of being with a team that was a front line unit honed his senses. The man seemed sincere and his story was told with emotion. But Daniel couldn't bring himself to believe that his parents were really alive, he just couldn't. He cleared his throat. "After the accident at the museum I was placed into the care of New York state. I was so scared, I had never lived in America. We only came into the country when museums needed help setting up exhibits. Anyways, I was placed with eight different foster families after Nick refused to give up his work to take care of me. I left the system when I turned fourteen and was accepted into college. I studied hard and graduated top of my class. Then I went on to become an archeologist because that's what my parents wanted. And I ended up being laughed out of my field. Eleven years ago my life was at a crossroads. I could either continue with my work and research or I could accept an offer from an eccentric old woman. I almost turned her down and I'm glad I didn't. Accepting her offer was the best thing that could have happened to me. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have any of this." He motioned around the room with his hand then motioned towards the mantle. "And I wouldn't have a family. So you want an answer? Then my answer is no. If they really are my parents then I'm glad they're alive. But it wasn't my loss, it was theres. They didn't get to see me grow up into the man you see before you. They didn't get to see me get married or welcome my daughter into this world and they won't get to see me welcome my son. All those people on that mantle are my family. You don't need blood to be a family all you need is a bond of deep friendship." He looked towards the livingroom door where Ferretti stood watching them dressed in typical SGC BDU's. "That was fast." He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. In once hand he held his folder and in the other took his daughters hand. He leaned down and gave his wife a peck on the cheek before heading passed Ferretti. "Rough him up a bit, he's annoying." And with that he was gone.

Ferretti smiled at Vala then turned towards the man on the couch. "Doctor Jackson is a good friend of mine, saved my life once. I'm told you're bothering him and his family so I'm here to make sure you make yourself scarce." He crossed his arms, black shirt bulging around his arms. "Air Force don't take kindly to people bothering our own so are you going to leave or am I going to have to _escort_ you out?"

Agent Harrison sat silently listening to Daniel but now he was beginning to squirm. This man was obviously military, which was confirmed, and he meant business. He stood, brushed off his suit, and turned towards the Airman. "I'll be leaving." He headed for the front door and exited, failing to close it behind him in his haste. He had some phone calls to make about who Daniel Jackson really was and how he was involved with the Air Force.

Lou shared a look with Vala before letting out a piercing whistle. Within seconds two large great danes appeared. He reached down on the couch and picked up the small cushion the man had been sitting against and held it down for the dogs to smell. "Ramses, Cleo, fetch." He motioned towards the open doorway then helped Vala out of the chair and towards the large bay window so they could watch the two dogs _fetch_ the annoying mans pants. Grins appeared on both of their faces as they watched Ramses and Cleo chase the man onto the hood of his shinny BMW. "He outta think twice about messing with you guys again." Lou mumbled to Vala as they both continued to watch the antics of the over sized puppies.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel rushed up the steps, forty-five minutes later, and into the belly of the private jet. He gave his companion a small apologetic smile as he hurried to buckle himself in. He gave the pilot a thumbs up and breathed a sigh of relief once he felt the plane leave the ground. Only then did he really look at the woman buckled in beside him. "Sorry about the delay, Sam." He said softly.

Samantha Carter looked up from her laptop and gave Daniel an amused grin. "Not a problem. I figured you'd be late and I came prepared." She motioned towards her laptop and the notes scattered over the keyboard. "Why were you late this time anyway? It wasn't Dea was it? She isn't sick is she?" She quickly inquired about her Goddaughter.

"Calm down, Sam." Daniel raised his hand to stop her rapidly fired questioned. "No it wasn't Aldea. She's perfectly fine. It was actually a man who claims to be from the FBI. I had to call Jack when he wouldn't leave. He sent Ferretti over to handle it so I could leave."

"FBI?" Sam raised an eyebrow and turned her attention back to her laptop. Within seconds she was connected to the FBI database and scanning through the files. "What did he say his name was?"

Daniel leaned over in his seat to look at the screen. "Rory Harrison, Agent Harrison." He watched her fingers fly over the keyboard with practiced ease. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Ok, I think I found him." Sam scanned through the balk of the information before speaking. "It says here that he graduated from Quantico in nineteen seventy-eight. He received his first assignment right after that and until two years ago there has been no record of him. Nothing, no vouchers for rental cars or hotel rooms. No evidence that he even existed after that first assignment." She looked at her friend. "Did he say what he wanted?"

With a sigh, Daniel sat back in his seat. "Yeah, he told me. He told me that he had been assigned as handler , twenty-eight years ago, to my parents in the Witness Protection Program. They were forced to go into the Program because of some weapons smuggler. I wasn't sent with them because children are too hard to make disappear so I was supposed to be placed in Nick's care. The FBI failed to inform them when the smuggler was caught and sent to prison. Apparently two years ago I was spotted on TV by the woman, um, Jessica. That's when they found out that the FBI _forgot_ about them." He snorted at the unlikely story.

Sam blinked and tilted her head to the side, trying to gage her friends mood. "Do you believe him?" Now if either of them had been normal and had retold that story, it would have been automatically dismissed. But since neither of them were normal, it was taken seriously.

"A part of me does. But there is another part of me that is fiercely denying it. Denying it because how could they just leave me? I try to put myself in their shoes and I could never, _never_, leave Aldea. I would fight tooth and nail to keep her with me. Wouldn't you?" Daniel looked over at his best friend.

"I would never leave Kelsey by _choice_." Sam didn't even hesitate to answer because she would never even consider leaving her daughter to be an option. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Daniel looked out his window at the passing clouds. "They lost their chance with me the moment they left." He was silent for a long moment. "Did you finish your notes for the President?" He needed to change the subject.

"Yup, I finished them last night when Kelsey went to bed. How about you?" Sam didn't even bat an eye when he changed the subject because she was used to it.

"I finished mine two days ago as soon as Jack told me that the President wanted an overview of our departments. I think Vala is holding out on the guilt trip until Christmas so she can get that bracelet she's been eyeing at the mall. Because she hasn't said a peep about me staying on base for those two days." Daniel gave Sam a lopsided grin.

"Sounds like something Vala would do." Sam shook her head. She isn't as close with Vala as she is with Daniel but neither seemed to mind so she didn't push it. "Did you bring the pictures?" She added as an after thought.

Daniel smiled and pulled out a handful of pictures from his folder full of notes. "We got them yesterday." He passed the sonogram pictures over. "The doctor told us that he's developing on schedule." He looked every inch the proud father.

Sam eyed the pictures and she smiled. "So is this one going to be a junior?" She inquired with a hint of humor. "Or has Vala talked you into naming this one after her favorite cartoon character?" This was a running joke between the entire SG-1 team ever since they found out that Daniel was going to be a father again and Vala had mentioned wanting to name the baby after a cartoon that Jack had introduced her to.

Rolling his eyes, he snatched the pictures back. "I am not naming my son after me. He needs to be his own person. And I certainly am not naming him Bart, Homer or Simpson." Daniel placed the pictures back into his folder. "Jack wants us to name the baby after him."

"That's only because Sarah named little Jack, after you. Jack wanted a junior and instead got a Jackson." Sam chuckled remember the day that little Jackson was born and the look Jack was giving Daniel after finding out what his wife had named their son. "He loves the boy but still claims that you had something to do with his conception."

"Vala is letting me name this one since she wouldn't let me name Aldea." Daniel smiled at the mention of little Jackson, his Godson. "Mm, Jackson is not mine, I can assure you of that. It was all Jack. Have you ever seen that little guy pout? It's a spitting image of Jack! Besides...Jack is still sore at you too."

"Jackson is six months old, Daniel. I don't think he's old enough to pout but...he is an O'Neill so I guess it's possible." Sam shook her head. She and Daniel had been made Godparents of the littlest O'Neill just a few days after his birth. She snorted. "I had no idea that she was going to name the baby after us. And I certainly didn't know we were going to be stuck in an elevator at the mall when she went into labor or gave birth."

"You mean that you didn't know that Jackson _Samuel_ O'Neill was going to be born in an elevator? Or that we were going to be the ones to deliver him?" Daniel asked with a straight face. "You're cursed Sam or have you forgotten where Kelsey was born?"

"Kelsey was not born in an elevator." Sam crossed her arms over her chest after closing her laptop lid.

"You're right. Kelsey wasn't born in an elevator. She was born on base in _my_ office during a snowstorm." Daniel shot back to his pouting friend. "I swear in the last year I've helped deliver more babies than in my entire life!"

"Maybe it's you that is cursed then!" Sam threw back. "You were around in all the instances just like I was. And I would have had her in a hospital if Pete hadn't..."She stopped and looked down.

Daniel mentally kicked himself. "I know, Sam." He reached over and squeezed her knee. And once again he wanted to kill Pete Shanahan for running off with his female partner when he found out that his wife was pregnant. "He was a jerk for leaving you, Sam." He said quietly. "And it's his loss because Kelsey Danielle Carter is a wonderful little girl. And if I ever see him again...well lets just say that he won't be able to give Kels any siblings."

"Thanks." Sam placed her hand on top of his and gave it a little squeeze. Not for the first time in her life did she regret never telling this kind, sweet, gentle, man that she loved him with all her heart and soul. Pete had been a mistake and if she would have realized it soon...well, she never did dwell on the past. "How about I show you around DC after our meeting? I know of this wonderful pizza place just a couple blocks from the White House."

Leaning back in his seat, Daniel nodded. "Sounds good. I haven't had a decent piece of pizza since...since our last movie night. I think Cameron brought it." What the heck? They were in DC for three days and most of that time was being consumed by meetings with the President and new Vice President so why shouldn't they be allowed to relax after everything was said and done for the day?


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for your time, Mister President." Daniel said with a smile as he shook the President's hand.

The President shook the younger mans hand with a smile on his own face. "No, thank _you_, Doctor Jackson. It was a real pleasure to finally meet you. _Both_ of you. George speaks very highly of your team." He glanced to the blonde woman and held out his hand. "Colonel Carter."

"Mister President." Sam smiled and shook the offered hand. She had to admit that she liked this President. He was better than the other one by far.

"Now, since the meeting has adjourned." The President smiled and motioned towards one of his aides. "Martin, please send him in."

"Yes, Mister President." Martin Lang exited the oval office with a barely contained smile.

Daniel and Sam shared a confused look before focusing on the President.

The door to the oval office opened and in stepped General Barlow.

The President shook the highest ranking Air Force General's hand then motioned towards the rooms other two occupants. "I believe we all know each other?"

Sam felt herself straighten and she gave a brisk nod. "Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to see you again, General."

General Robert Barlow gave the Colonel a small smile. "Same to you, Colonel." His grey eyes moved from Sam and landed on Daniel. "Doctor Jackson."

"General." Daniel felt very confused. He didn't know the General very well. They had met once or twice very briefly over the years.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here." General Barlow said as his smile slid from his face. "Well, I'm here to do something that should have been done years ago." He removed a small box from his coat pocket and snapped it open. "I believe this belongs to you." He offered the box to Daniel.

Daniel took the small box and blinked. "Sir?" He didn't understand why the General was handing him a box with two small silver oak clusters inside.

General Barlow's smile returned, full force. "It gives me great honor and pleasure to present Doctor Daniel Jackson of SG-1 with the honorary civilian military rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Congratulations, Lieutenant Colonel Jackson."

"I..." Daniel was at a loss. It was indeed a great honor. An honor that he would have never accepted when he first joined SG-1 but now...Now he_ really _was a soldier. "I don't know what to say except, thank you." Awkwardly, he continued to look at the rank insignia unsure of what to do now.

Sam shook her head. "I knew General O'Neill was up to something but I wasn't sure what." She looked back to the President and General. "Why now?"

General Barlow looked to the President for permission then back to the Colonel. "Why not now, Colonel? Daniel Jackson has served with the Air Force since the moment he joined Stargate Commands frontline unit. Him being a civilian was easier in the beginning but now..." He waved his hand in the air. "But now I'm starting to receive some reports saying that the newer SGC recruits are having a hard time taking orders from _civvies_. By giving Doctor Jackson and several other civilian consultants that's been with the program for awhile honorary ranks makes things easier on everybody."

Sam tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Everyone at the SGC accepted him long ago as part of the team. I don't think _anyone_ not even the _newbies_ think of him as _just_ a civilian consultant. He has proven himself time and time again."

Daniel felt a blush creep up his neck and cheeks and fought to contain it. "It's an honor all the same, General, Mister President."

"Why don't you two take the rest of the day to celebrate?" The President suggested. "You'll be leaving for Groom Lake in the morning, correct?"

Sam nodded returning to business mode. "Yes, Groom Lake is expecting us tomorrow morning. They have a piece of technology that SG-12 brought back that they need us to take a look at."

The President nodded then picked up a disk from his desk and handed it to the newly minted Lieutenant Colonel. "Think you two can deliver this for me?"

"Of course, Mister President." Daniel took the disk, after snapping closed the box that held his oak leaves, and tucked it into an inside pocket of his suit jacket. "Anything else?"

"No, that'll be all." The President moved around his desk and sat down signaling an end to their meeting.

"Go have fun, that's an order." General Barlow said with a smile as he exited the oval office behind the two members of SG-1. Instead of following them out, he turned at the end of the hall and headed in the opposite direction. He had other business to conduct while he was at the White House.

Once outside, Sam steered Daniel away from the White House and towards their hotel, not bothering to wait for their ride. The hotel wasn't far from Pennsylvania Avenue and it _was_ a nice day. "You look surprised, Daniel." Sam said once they were walking down the sidewalk in front of the White House.

Daniel smiled. "I think I am. I never expected this."

"Why not? You deserve it, Daniel. I never felt right getting ribbons and metals for something the team did, _together_. Now that won't be a problem!" Sam smiled, widely, as she descended a pair of stairs.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel followed his friend. "Cam isn't going to let me live this down, is he?" He asked once they were on the flat and heading for the street; their hotel was just on the other side of it.

Sam smirked. "Probably not." She answered then stopped as they approached a group of vendors selling Washington D.C. stuff to the tourists. She took a moment to browse several of the stands, trying to find something to bring home to Kelsey. After picking out a tasteful tee-shirt, she paid for it and joined Daniel on the sidewalk. The first she noticed was the bag he was holding. "Get something for Aldea?"

Daniel nodded. "And Vala. Neither of them would let me live it down if I didn't bring them home something."

"Sounds like Vala." Sam mumbled then turned her head up to the blue sky, letting the sunshine wash over her. "I'd forgotten how beautiful D.C. is in the spring. I guess I''m used to Colorado and it's erratic weather."

"It _is_ beautiful." Daniel admitted as he looked around at all the flower beds. Glancing to the right, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Narrowing his eyes, he surveyed the street trying to figure out what had made him uneasy. "Someone's watching us." He whispered without turning his head.

Sam blinked and followed Daniel's line of sight. Her hand went for her concealed gun, she got it back from the secret service Agent at the door. "Are you sure?" She whispered, mentally calculating how long it would take to clear the area.

Daniel nodded. "Positive." It took years of hard work and training but his senses were almost as sharp as Jack's when it came to danger and such. "Third tree down, behind the vendor selling models of the Washington Monument." He was already moving down the street.

Following, Sam split from Daniel as they neared the vendor and pulled out her cellphone. She moved around the front while Daniel moved around the tree. Keeping low, she motioned for the vendor to get down as she rounded his cart.

"Agent Harrison, what a surprise." Daniel hissed as he grabbed the man and pinned him against the tree he had been using to shield his body from view.

"Daniel?" Sam stepped up beside her teammate, closing her cellphone, and eyed the man in the suit. "This is Agent Harrison?" She raised an eyebrow. "So care to tell us why you're following us?"

Agent Harrison was shocked to have been discovered and words seemed to fail him. "As I told your wife, Doctor Jackson, I'll be your shadow if I have to until you agree to see your parents. I _owe_ them." He stressed.

Daniel rolled his eyes at the man. "Following us could get you in a lot of trouble. Trouble that not even the FBI could get you out of."

"Are you going to let me go?" Agent Harrison asked as his eyes darted to Daniel's hands that were holding him to the tree. The bark pressing into his back was rather uncomfortable.

Sam nodded to the Daniel then crossed her arms over her chest after reholstering her weapon. They easily fell into team mode, it was apart of them just like breathing or watching hockey; something they cursed Jack for on a daily basis.

"Fine." Daniel released the man but didn't move out of his personal space. "You should save yourself a lot of trouble and just stop now. I won't see them, Agent Harrison. Not now or ever."

Agent Harrison focused on the woman and smiled; she was very pretty. "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Agent Rory Harrison, FBI." He held out his hand.

"Colonel Samantha Carter, United States Air Force." Sam shook his hand, briefly, before giving him a look of pure distaste. "Do you know that by following us you are in clear violation of the United States Treasonable Offences Act? Agent Harrison, do you know what happens to people charged with treason in this country?"

Swallowing, Agent Harrison brought himself up to his full height to try and gain some leverage. "Of course I know what happens. But I highly doubt that following you will result in my being charged with this counties highest crime."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "You don't think so?" He smirked as two black SUV's suddenly appeared and men in black suits exited the vehicles. "Still don't think so, Agent?"

Sam chuckled and motioned for two of the men to take the man. "I think the President should have a talk with him. Oh, and maybe General Hammond? Make sure they throughly explain the Treasonable Offences Acttoo, I don't think he's read the _revised _version." She watched with satisfaction as they carted the, now, shaking Agent off and placed him in the backseat of one of the SUV's. And as fast as they appeared, they were gone. "I have a feeling he'll be back." She mumbled to Daniel as she watched the SUV's drive away.

"I have a feeling you're right." Daniel mumbled back then sighed. "I don't know what else to do, Sam. I thought for sure he'd leave me alone once I told him no but..." He just shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this."

"If you're getting too old then I must be over the hill." Sam joked as she looped her arm through his and lead him down the sidewalk, across the street, and into their hotel. "Maybe we should pay them a visit when we leave here?" She suggested, quietly, as they stepped into the elevator.

Daniel blinked. "Oh yes, Sam, that would go over real well." He cleared his throat as he watched the numbers climb as the elevator did. "Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson and I'm the son you abandoned all those years ago. Would you please leave me alone because you're interfering with my highly classified, top secret, job? If you don't, I maybe forced to have you arrested." He paused and glanced over at his companion. "Yes, I can see that meeting going over _real_ well."

Sam rolled her eyes as the elevator stopped and they both stepped off and headed to their ajoining rooms. "You've been spending too much time with Jack." She grumbled. "I didn't mean visit them as yourself. They haven't seen you in years except on TV, right?"

"That's what the good Agent said. Why?" Daniel leaned against the wall between the two room doors.

"Well, then you can go as anyone you want and since they don't know me..." Sam grinned. "If I remember correctly, you once pulled off a pretty good likeness of a German in 1969. You certainly had Catherine fooled."

Daniel was slowly warming up to the idea. "You mean do a little recon then decide how to proceed?" At first his new skills as a soldier had bothered him but now they didn't even phase him.

Sam nodded. "Bingo, we have a winner. Ding, Ding, Ding!" She threw her arms in the air then unlocked her door with her room key. "Sleep on it, Daniel, it's been a long day. Later we'll catch a late supper then spend our last night in D.C. celebrating."

"Alright. So I'll see you at nine?" Daniel asked as he unlocked his own door.

"Nine sounds fine. It'll give me a chance to catch a nap and shower." Sam disappeared into her room and shut the door.

Daniel sighed and entered his own room. "Why me?" He questioned as he looked towards the ceiling. "Is there a reason for this or do you enjoy messing with me?" He grumbled as he raided the mini-bar. After two small, expensive, cans of beer, he was passed out across his bed still dressed. After all these years, he still couldn't hold his liquor.

**

* * *

**Xander looked up at the ceiling. His parents were arguing _again_. "Can you two _please_ keep it down up there?! Some of us are _trying_ to sleep!" He yelled and pulled the covers over his head. "What's with them?" He grumbled to himself as he pulled the covers down and stared at the ceiling waiting for the newly fallen silence to be broken by more screaming and yelling. His parents always argued but it seemed worse lately. His Dad was drinking more and his Mother had taken up crying for no apparent reason. Several more minutes of silence passed and his eyes began to close. He was almost asleep when the sound of shattering glass startled him back into the land of consciousness. Groaning, he gathered up his blanket, two pillows, and trudged out of the basement. Angerly, he threw the bedding into the back seat of his car, well Uncle Rory's car, pulled out of the driveway, and headed down the street towards Buffy's house. Pulling into the Summer's driveway, he put the car in park, fought to get his bedding out, and grumblingly made his way up the walkway and onto the porch. Knocking, he waited for someone to answer the door.

Buffy muted the TV and made her way over to the door. Pulling it open, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see Xander standing on her porch, bedding in tow. "What is it this time?" This wasn't the first time Xander showed up looking for a place to stay.

"I'm sorry Buff. I was staying at my parents house but the basement isn't safe when World War Three is going on overhead." Xander told her and stepped inside when she motioned for him to come in.

Shutting the door, Buffy followed her friend into the living room. "They at it _again_?" She felt back for Xander because for all the year she had known him, his parents had never been this bad.

Xander flopped down on the couch, his blanket and pillow piling on the floor at his feet. "I don't know what's gotten into them lately. I had to bail Dad out twice, last week. _Twice_! Do I look like I'm made out of money? And Mom won't stop crying. I'm beginning to think that living above the hellmouth for too long has previously unknown side effects."

Buffy sat down beside him and patted his knee. "Maybe you should talk them into leaving Sunnydale. We know something bad is coming, maybe it's affecting them in a mythical sort of way?" She suggested since nothing was ever impossible when it came to Sunnydale.

"I tried to get them to leave during the first wave but they wouldn't listen. They said they had to be here in case _he_ showed up." Xander rolled his eyes. "Don't ask me who _he_ is because I have no clue. I asked once and Dad stormed out of the house and Mom started crying. They've lost their minds, there can be _no_ other explanation. Maybe I should look into a nice hospital with padded walls for them."

"He? Have your parents taken up worshiping the Devil?" Buffy asked as she grabbed the remote. "Because I'd say that's pretty normal compared to some of the things that have been worshiped in this town." She made a face and turned the channel.

Xander nodded. "Mayor's turning into giant demon snakes I can handle. But my parents going coo-coo is beyond my realm of expertise."

Buffy chuckled and began to flip through the channels, something she was doing before he arrived. "You never did say why you were staying in your parents basement."

"I don't like my new roommates." Xander made a face. "Rats do _not_ clean up after themselves."

"Eww." Buffy looked towards the stairs when she heard movement and put her finger to her lips when she saw Dawn, sleepily, descending the stairs, enter the kitchen, grab a glass of water, and disappear back upstairs. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like." She tossed the remote onto the coffee table having settled on QVC. "Preeeety." She mumbled as a sparkly ring was displayed on the screen.

Xander turned his attention to the TV and tilted his head to the side. "Kinda huge ain't it? Is it a ring or an anchor for the Queen Mary?"

The two of them stayed up watching QVC for hours until they fell asleep leaning against each other. And that's how Dawn found them the next morning when she came downstairs to go to school. Instead of waking them, she covered them with Xander's forgotten blanket before hurrying out the door and to her waiting bus.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's idea was this again?" Daniel grumbled as he climbed the steps of a moderately sized house located in the out of the way town of Sunnydale, California.

"I plead the fifth." Sam told him as she stepped up beside him and stared at the white door. "You sure about this?" She lowered her voice so nobody, but Daniel, could hear her.

Daniel took a deep breath then looked at his friend. "No, but I really don't have a choice, do I? I need these people out of my life, Sam. I don't think there is another way to do this."

Sam nodded and patted her friends arm before ringing the door bell. "Alright, you take point and I'll follow."

The door swung open to reveal a woman in her early fifties. "Can I help you?" She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear as she eyed the two figures standing on her doorstep.

It took a moment for Daniel to regain his use of words. "Um, Cla...Jessica Harris?" He wanted to kick himself for his slip.

"Yes, do I know you?" Jessica asked as she looked from the woman to the man then back again. They were a little old to be friends of Xander's but then again he had a wide variety of friends these days.

Daniel took a deep breath, fighting the urge to copy the womans movement but then remembered that he wasn''t wearing glasses at the moment. "Actually, no, I don't believe you know us, but I believe we share an acquaintance? Rory Harrison?"

Jessica's face lit up at the mention of the FBI Agent. "Of course, Rory. Is he in some sort of trouble?" Her initial impression of the two people standing on her doorstep was that they were law enforcement, it was something about the way they held themselves that lead her to believe this. "Are you with the Bureau?"

"Are we FBI?" Sam shook her head, amused at the assumption. "No, ma'am. As for Agent Harrison, he's being detained." She answered. "It seems that he stumbled upon something dealing with homeland security."

"Homeland security, oh dear." Jessica hoped nothing bad happened to her brother-in-law. "Is he alright?"

"Well, now that depends." Daniel shifted his weight.

Jessica felt something was off with the two people standing in front of her so she moved to block the entrance into her home and didn't invite them in. "What did you say your names were again?"

"I'm Samantha Carter and this is Daniel Jackson." Sam motioned towards her friend.

"Daniel..." Jessica's eyes widened as she stepped out the door and closer to the man. "Rory did it." She whispered as she reached up to touch the cheek of her long lost son.

Daniel turned his head away from her hand, out of reflex, and blinked. "Yeah, he did it. Look, I'm sure you're a very nice lady but..." He faltered unsure of what to say to get these people out of his life. "But my parents died when I was eight. I'm here out of curiosity, nothing more."

Jessica's face fell at Daniel words but she took a step back and moved to the side. "Please won't you come in?" She practically begged, completely forgetting about Xander's warnings on inviting strange people into their house.

Sam shared a look with Daniel before accepting the invitation. "You have a nice home, Mrs. Harris." She said, politely, as she, along with Daniel, stepped inside.

"Thank you." Jessica lead the two into the living room and motioned for them to have a seat. "I've been looking forward to this day for so long...I'm just sorry Tony is away on business." She took a moment to search Daniel's face for any signs of the eight year old that was left behind so long ago, she found none. "I hardly know where to start. I know you haven't published anything in nearly ten years so what have you been doing with yourself?" She asked with a smile as she sat in a nearby chair. Her only comfort in leaving him behind was the fact that, once he reached adulthood, she could follow his life, somewhat, through publications.

Wanting to put off answering the question as long as he could, Daniel took a moment to survey the room. His eyes landed on a cluster of pictures on the mantel. He moved towards them while Sam took a seat on the couch. "This is me." He grabbed the picture, surprised that they even had pictures of him, and turned. "This was taken in Cairo, right?" A smile tugged at his lips. "I haven't seen this picture in..." He trailed off, smile fading as he searched for the name of the man holding him in the picture. "That's Abdul, isn't it? Abdul Rasad?"

Jessica turned in her seat and nodded. "You were two years old in that picture." She smiled a sad smile. "Abdul was very fond of you, Danny. He took his duty as your Godfather very seriously, you know? I have wondered why he did not take you when your grandfather declined, do you know?" This was her chance to catch up on the past.

Daniel gazed at the picture for one more second before sitting it back on the mantel. He then noted that it looked out of place amongst the other pictures. "Abdul wasn't American so his claims of guardianship were ignored. Last time I saw him and his children, Ahmair and Dani, was fifteen, maybe sixteen years ago. It was on a dig that I was helping out on." He continued to scan the pictures. "The boy with you in the pictures, who is he?" He already guessed who he was but he wanted confirmation.

Looking down, Jessica fiddled with her hands. So many things had changed, she just hoped her relationship with her eldest son could be repaired. "That's Alexander, your brother." She said, quietly.

"Brother." Daniel whispered then turned and joined Sam on the couch. "You want to know what I''ve been doing with myself?" He growled, suddenly angry at the whole situation. "Well, I can't tell you that because it's classified." He felt a sense of pleasure at telling her that.

Jessica blinked. "Classified? Don't be silly. If you don't want to tell me, just say so."

"Actually, it is classified, ma'am." Sam said with a serious tone wishing now that they had come in uniform.

"How do you know my Danny?" Jessica wanted to know.

Sam cleared her throat knowing how much Daniel hated to be called Danny; Jack and her father had been an exception. "I've known _Daniel_ for ten, almost eleven, years." She smiled. "We met at work and have been friends ever since."

Jessica scooted to the edge of her chair so that she was closer to the two on the couch. "Oh? And where do you work, Danny? Because I must say that your friend here doesn't look like one to appreciate history."

Daniel fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Eager and rude. _"Actually Sam does appreciate history. It 's just that she' s so smart, her passions lie elsewhere as they should."

"And what do you do, Samantha?" Jessica didn't even realize that her questions were being deflected.

"Well, I have a PhD in astrophysics." Sam shot a glare at her friend. "But I'm actually a Colonel in the Air Force."

Jessica was shocked, she thought they had raised Daniel better than that. "Air Force? The Military? You're working for the establishment? What about your career in academia?"

"I was laughed out of academia ten years ago, Mrs. Harris." Daniel calmly told her, he was over that humiliation and had been since he joined SG-1. "Shameful as it may be, I took the job all those years ago because I needed the money. But something happened and I discovered that I liked working _for_ them and later on _with_ them."

Sam patted her friend on the knee. "Daniel's been invaluable to us and I can honestly say that we wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for him." She glanced down at her watch. "We need to get going, they're expecting us."

Daniel took a deep breath and nodded. "I didn't come here to get to know you better or even let you get to know me. I came here to implore you to leave me alone. My parents died when I was eight and I grieved for them. But I got over it and moved on. Just forget about me, it would be better for everyone." He stood and moved to the door, where he opened it and stepped out into the morning light. He motioned to the driver of the black Sedan that they'd be along in a moment. Turning, he faced Mrs. Harris once again, she followed them out the door. "I know it's not easy coming back from the dead but...I have a life. A good life. A life that has no room for distractions. Just let me go and move on like I did." He turned and followed Sam down the path and into the Sedan. He never looked back as they pulled away and headed down the street.

* * *

Xander rounded the corner just in time to see a black sedan pull away from the front of his house. Glancing down at Buffy, he quickened his steps fearing that something was wrong. He banged into the house and almost ran into his mother who was leaning, heavily, against the wall just below the stairs. "Mom?" He questioned and moved closer. "What's wrong? Who was that?"

Sobbing, Jessica collapsed into her sons arms and cried. It took her a few seconds to calm down and when she finally did, she pulled away and her cool, emotionally distant mask slid back into place. "It's none of your concern, Alexander." She snapped and skirted around him, heading for the children and the wine stock kept within.

"Xander, mom. My name is Xander!" Xander gritted out as he followed after his mother. "And it is my concern! Whoever that was made you cry! You didn't invite them in, did you? Are you hurt?" He stepped closer trying to get a look at her neck but stumbled backwards when she backhanded him. Wide eyed, he just stared at the woman that gave birth to him as if she was a complete stranger. In his twenty-two years on this planet, his mother never once struck him. He rubbed his cheek as it began to throb.

"Whoa now, Mrs. Harris." Buffy asserted herself between Xander and his mother. "I suggest you take a calming breath or a nice long sip of whatever liquor your clutching and calm down before _I_ make you. Nobody hits my friends and gets away with it. Not even _you_." She growled as she struggled to contain her Slayer which was fighting to break free.

Jessica glared at the girl, one of Xander's friends, but did as she was told and took a long drag out of the wine bottle she pulled from under the sink. "Is this another one of your whores, _Alexander_?" She asked, angerly.

Xander froze and dropped his hand. "Whore?" He asked in a whisper then tightened his hands into fists. He had no idea what had gotten into his parents lately but he had had enough. "I've put up with Dad's drunken rage and your erratic mood swings for twenty-two years of my life. Mrs. Summers was more of a mother to me that you ever were and Giles is ten times the father figure Dad ever will be! And thanks to them I turned out pretty decent or at least I think so. So you can insult me, beat me, put me down all you want but I will not tolerate you insulting my friends!" He took a breath then took a step backwards. "Despite you and Dad's shortcomings, I loved you, you know? I mean...you're my parents, I'm suppose to love you. But over the last couple of years I've noticed something about our relationship. I noticed that I'm treated like a replacement that didn't turn out as well as the first. I don't know what that means but I know it's true. So if I'm just a replacement, you won't miss me when I'm gone." He basked in the suppose Buffy offered him by wrapping her arms around his waist. "Something bad is coming and I suggest you and Anthony pack up your things and get the hell outta dodge before it hits because I'm not going to be here to save you." He turned them around and headed for the door.

"Were you ever happy?" Jessica asked her retreated son in a sad voice. All her anger was gone replaced by the comfortable haze of alcohol.

"I was happy until I was seven." Xander stopped and looked sadly at a family portrait, done when he was four, hanging on the wall beside the door. "I remember coming home from school and telling you that I wanted to be a cowboy when I grew up. You looked at me like you were just seeing me for the first time. Then when you got my report card...things just went down hill from there. Every year you'd smile at me when I handed you my final grades and when you opened them and looked them over...every year the look of estrangement seemed to grow until I stopped bringing them home and you stopped asking for them. You stopped caring and so did I." He looked over his shoulder. "I'd say that I'm going to miss you but that be a lie. Have a nice life...Jessica." With that said he lead Buffy out of his parents house knowing that he wouldn't back.

Jessica watched from the door as her second son, her baby, walked out of her life. A strange ache welled up inside of her when she realized that she wasn't ever going to see either of her sons again. He was right, something was coming and it was going to swallow them whole.


End file.
